Totally Muggle Prom
by Chaos Girly
Summary: A Muggle prom at Hogwarts, what more is there to say? Cliche and fluffy, you have been warned.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Lady in Red belongs to Chrid de Burgh

Totally Muggle Prom  
  
"Hermione?" asked a red-headed girl.

"Yes, what is it?" came the reply.

"What's a prom?"

"A prom is what the Muggles call their graduation ball. It's very important for most girls, I think it's rubbish though. And everything only because of the media. Every year all the Muggle magazines write about ' How to look perfect for your Prom' and then they show movies like 'Pretty in Pink' and stuff like that. Hermione finished her rant with a 'hmpf'.

"But it doesn't sound that great. Why do so many girls like it so much?" Ginny asked a bit confused.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's because every girl has the dream of making the boy she likes take to the Prom. Then when they have succeeded, they all hope that they will make said boy fall madly in love with them when they see her in that 'gorgeous gown' and they ;live happily ever after. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Haven't you heard? Dumbledore announced that in honor of all the Muggle- born students who died in the war you wouldn't be having a normal ball, but a totally Muggle prom with Muggle dresses and music!" Ginny exclaimed excited.

"Don't tell me you're looking forward to this?!" Hermione looked worried.

"But I'm a sixth year, that means I have to have a date, otherwise I won't be allowed to go. Do you think I can get Harry to ask me? Maybe..." She trailed off when she saw the look on Hermione's face, then she said something very curious.

"You too, my son, Brutus?" She stuttered.

"What?" "Oh yeah. This Muggle, Julius Caesar, was the Emperor of Rome around 44 AD, when he became to powerful, the Senate decided to get rid of him. They say he was stabbed in the back 50 times. His adopted son, Brutus, was among the assassins, so when Caesar saw him he said: 'You too, my so, Brutus?' He felt betrayed. I said that because I was just telling you how stupid all this is and then you go and behave just like all those girls without a brain!" Gees Hermione could really talk like a professor.

"But don't you hope Ron will ask you out?"

"Of course I do, but I don't go running around like a lovebird gone wild!" she reasoned.

Ron chose that moment to walk up to Hermione. He hadn't heard the girls conversation, but he was beet red all the same.

He coughed.

"Hermione... have you heard of the prom that Dumbledore has announced?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Ron, and yes I have heard of the prom. In fact Ginny just told me. I think this idea is going a little too far. Who in the entire Wizarding World would want to go to a Muggle Prom?" Hermione ranted- again.

"Well I for one would like to..." Ron became even redder than Ginny had ever thought possible, then drew a deep breath and continued: "With... you."

He looked at the floor and then back up at her-who was beaming!

"Of course I want to go!" She jumped up from her seat and hugged him, but quickly realized what exactly she was doing and put distance between them. Her face was a shade of red that could almost compete with Ron's.

Ginny just stood there and smiled. 'Finally!' She thought. After this she risked a peek at Harry, who, no doubt, had put Ron up to this. She was surprised when their eyes met. Her stomach did flip-flops, but she forced herself to smile warmly and look away. Oh how she wished he would ask her out!

Later Hermione came back from somewhere, looking very flushed. Ginny said nothing and just smiled knowingly, she assumed she had been in a cupboard of some sort-probably a broom cupboard.

"Ginny! You just have to help me find a dress for the prom! I have to make him fall madly in love with me!" She squealed as she entered Ginny's dorm. Who was laughing her head off at what Hermione had just said.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" She said mockingly strict.

"Firstly: 'You too my son Brutus?' Secondly: Ron is already head over heals for you!" she continued laughing.

"I can't wait for the year to end so I can go to the prom!"

"OK, who are you, where are you from, and what did you do with my best friend?" came the sarcastic remark.

Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"It's me Ginny really. I guess I'm just a bit psyched, because Ron asked me to the Ball." She babbled happily.

"I think I'll believe you. So I guess I'll just go up to Harry tomorrow and ask him to take me to the prom." Ginny sighed defeated and continued.

" Let's face it: He's never going to ask me out! I'm just his buddy nothing more, if even. And he'll be leaving in two months anyway, with you and Ron, and I'll be all alone." There were tears glistening in her eyes.

"Don't get so depressed, we'll find a way. I'm not so intelligent for nothing!"

"Whatever!"

So Hermione had her work cut out for her. She thought of one idea after another, but none were suitable to wow Harry. Frustrated Hermione went to bed and tossed and turned in her sleep – but to no avail. She just couldn't some up with the perfect plan.

The next morning she was dead tired, it took her a long time to get ready.

Ginny had already left and Hermione expected to be walking to the Great Hall alone. When she came down the stairs into the Common Room though, she found Harry sitting in one of the armchairs near the fire, looking very nervous. She was about to walk towards him when she heard Ron coming down the stairs and saw Harry stand up, walk up to Ron, suddenly a very serious expression on his face.

"Ron, how did you get Hermione to do to the prom with you?" He asked.

"I did what you told me to. I walked up to her and asked." Ron regarded Harry confused .

"Why do you ask."

"I want Ginny to go to the Prom with me." he stated.

"So just ask her, there's nothing to it, believe me!... Well maybe it's a little strange at first, but once she says yes, you feel great!"

"But what if she doesn't want to go with me?"

"You won't know until you ask. Try to be positive. Why this sudden interest in my sister?" Ron was curious.

Hermione strained to hear every word as she was standing in the shadows, about halfway up the stairs.

"I don't know. I've known her for so long and somewhere along the way I fell gradually in love with her." He shrugged nonchalant, but his emerald eyes betrayed his real feelings.

"You know what? We'll just go down to breakfast now and then you can talk to her. Let's go."

"No! Wait, Hermione hasn't come down yet." Harry tried to pospone the moment as long as possible.

At that moment Hermione had to supress a happy squeal. She walked back up the stairs and then stomped back down to make her presence known.

"Morning 'Mione." Ron said heading towards her and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Harry watched them turn red with raised eyebrows.

They walked down to the Great Hall and entered. When Harry saw Ginny sitting with her friends and chatting animatley he felt sick, but he also felt familiar feeling he'd gotten sometime during the last two years. He also noticed Neville walking towards her and asking her something, she became quiet and shook her head. Neville seemed taken aback and disappointed. He walked in their direction.

"What's the matter, Neville?" Ron who hadn't whittnessed the entire scene asked.

"I invited Ginny to the prom, but she said no. She told me she was waiting for someone else to ask her." He sighed.

Harry's world stopped turning at that moment. 'Waiting for someone to ask her? I wonder who the lucky guy is.' It didn't occur to him, that he was the lucky guy.

He sat down to eat, or better, choke down some food.

"Hermione? You're Ginny's best friend aren't you?"

"yes."

"So, has she told you who she's waiting for?"

"Yes."

"Well who is it?" She was enjoying this immensely, especially after what she had overheard in the Common Room

"Why should I tell you?"

"So I can kill the guy!" Harry exclaimed heatedly.

"No. It's Ginny's secret and I'm not going to tell you." 'Although I'd love to.' She added in her thoughts.

"Why do girls always have to stick together?"

"Because we're loyal to each other!" Ginny said from behind, Harry choked on his food and coughed, until he had tears in his eyes. Ginny tried to help him by patting his back, but it only worsened with every time her hand made contact with his body. Finally he calmed.

"Thanks." He looked at Ginny thankfully and his eyes met hers. There was a tinge of red on both their faces, but they were to occupied with hiding their own feelings, to notice the ones of the others. They smiled at each other one more time, before Ginny left.

"You are so hopeless!" Ron grinned at Harry. He just continued eating and staring into empty space miserably.  
  
"There's a Hogsmead trip scheduled for this weekend, so we can finally get our dresses. There's only two more weeks until the prom-"Ginny cut her off.

"We? What's the use? Harry's never going to ask me anyway!" she pouted.

"Well at least help me pick one. Please!"

"Oh, all right!" she resigned.

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Hermione?!"

"What?"

"I've got the perfect dress for you!" Ginny was standing in front of a forest green dress with a low neckline and a wide skirt that looked like one of those princess dresses. Hermione came out of the changing room.

"This dress just doesn't suit me!" she was frustrated.

"Look at this." Ginny showed her the dress proudly.

"Oh! It looks great. I just hope it fits!" Hermione beamed.

While she was waiting for Hermione, Ginny noticed a dress and fell instantly in love with it. The neckline was low, but not as low as Hermione's it was bordeaux colored and cut very slim. You wouldn't have been able to walk and dance in it, if it hadn't been for the slit on the left side of the skirt. Although Ginny knew she probably wouldn't be going to the ball, she couldn't resist to at least try it on.

"Ginny, where are you?" Hermione called when she had finished dressing.

"I'm in here!" Ginny answered from inside a changing room.

"I just had to try on this dress." A few seconds later Ginny emerged from into the store again.

"Oh, my god Ginny you look beautiful!" she was fascinated.

"Same to you!" Ginny was telling the truth – Hermione looked absolutely radiant.

"You have to buy this dress!" They said simultaneously.  
  
And Ginny did buy the dress even if it took a lot of persuading from Hermione's side.

The night of the ball was finally there Hermione was so excited that Ginny feared for her friends famous wits. Having nothing better to do, because she hadn't been asked out herself, Ginny helped Hermione get ready. When she left to go wait for Ron, Ginny came down the stairs with her. As he was already there they left and Ginny snuggled up in an armchair.  
  
In the boys' dorms Harry was standing miserably in front of the mirror. He didn't want to go down. He didn't want to see Ginny with a different guy. When he had finally convinced himself to go downstairs he was surprised: there in one of the chairs sat, all alone, Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the Prom?"

"Cause nobody asked me."

"But I thought you were waiting for someone special to ask you?"

"Yeah I was, but the guy just didn't ask."

"I wanted to ask you, but then I heard you were waiting for someone to ask you so I didn't..." Harry trailed off took a deep breath and continued, "Well then I'll ask you now: Ginny will you go to the prom with me?"

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed and ran up the stairs.

"Give me ten minutes!" she yelled from the stairs.

Harry was staring into the flames when Ginny came down, he only noticed she had returned when several people in the common room gasped. Wondering what they were gasping at he raised his head, and saw: Ginny Weasley.

If he hadn't been in love with her before, he would surely have fallen in love with her now. She was beautiful. The upper half of her red hair was in a ponytail on the top of her head and the rest cascaded down her back. She had put a curling spell on it.

"Ms. Weasley." Harry smiled and offered her his arm.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Ginny giggled and took it.

Together they walked down to the Great Hall. When they arrived, the ball had already started.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked, but then he saw Ginny.

"Oh, I see." Was all he had to say to that matter.

"Ginny! I didn't know Harry had asked you! When?" Hermione inquired.

"Fifteen minutes ago!" She exclaimed.

They all laughed and sat down at one of the tables that stood around the dance floor. After having eaten Ron and Hermione started dancing, but no matter how many hints Ginny dropped Harry just didn't ask her to dance. Harry noticed something was wrong and said,

"I'm sorry Ginny I would love to dance with you but I can't."

Finally Ginny understood why Harry had been so nervous all evening, or so she thought. Once again it didn't occur to her that she was the reason for his discomfort.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you come on!"

"Now?" Harry turned red.

"Why not?"

"All right." He resigned.  
  
Ginny took his hand and led him to the dance floor. Harry's hand tingled pleasantly at her touch.

"OK, now put your right hand around my waist and give me your left hand." She instructed once they had reached the dance floor.

Harry did what he was told.

"Like this?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, and now just follow my steps." Ginny continued.

They swayed in time with the music, moving as one. Ginny looked deep into his emerald eyes and was literally sucked into their depths, and what she saw in them made her a bit uncertain. She stumbled when she took the next step but Harry was there to catch her.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy from all the dancing." Ginny and Harry stopped, and kept staring at each other.

"The maybe she should stop." He recommended huskily.

"We have stopped." Ginny stated.

After remaining like that for a few minutes, they broke apart and walked back to their table.

They talked about, god knows what, for a very long time. Ginny was approached many times that night, but every time she was asked to dance she would turn down the offer, she only danced with one other person except Harry – and that was Ron.

Ginny and Harry were in the middle of a conversation when Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Dear Graduates. I want to congratulate all of you in completing your time at Hogwarts. I'm sure you've made everyone very proud, and as conclusion to this ball. Everyone who wants, can make a music wish, We'll play any Muggle song."

An idea formed in Harry's head – he had finally found a way to tell Ginny how he felt.

"Wait a sec, Ginny. I'm gonna go wish for song." He returned after a few minutes.

"This is the song I chose." He said when the music started.

"It's a beautiful song, Ginny, Listen. It's your song." Harry said and then mouthed the words to the song he knew by heart, because he had heard it so often, while dreaming of Ginny.  
  
I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight

I've never seen you shine so bright

I've never seen so many man ask you if you wanted to dance.

They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance.

And I have never seen that dress you're wearing or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes

I have been blind  
  
The Lady in Red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,

There's nobody here, there's just you and me,

It's where I wanna be.

Well I hardly know this beauty by my side,

I'll never forget the way you look tonight;

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight.

I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing.

I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side.

And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away   
  
Harry knew what was coming and made sure to look Ginny straight in the eyes as he sang the next part of the song.  
  
And I have never had such a feeling,

Such a feeling of complete and utter love,

as I do tonight.   
  
Ginny didn't hear the rest – her whole being was concentrated on Harry, filled with disbelief at what she had just heard him sing. She was looking deep into his eyes again, and suddenly noticed that they were getting closer. She barely had time to prepare for what was about to come. Before she knew it Harry Potter was kissing her – and she was responding! She enjoyed the kiss, but eventually they had to break apart, and that was when she came to her senses. Harry was about to lean in again when she pulled back.

"I'm sorry Harry, but this isn't going to work." She said sadly.

"Why not?" Harry was confused, not to mention still a bit dazed from the kiss.

"Because you're leaving in two weeks, and no matter what you promise me, it'll break my heart." Ginny explained.

The sadness id Harry's eyes was indescribable.

"OK. I respect your decision." He said hollowly.

Ginny left then, but what she said wouldn't leave Harry's head and he was determined to find a way to be with her. It was only later when Ron had chosen a song he had told him about once that he got an idea.  
  
No more teachers   
  
The voice of Alice Cooper came through the loudspeakers.

"That's it! I have to talk to Dumbledore!" He said to himself, before he stood up to go looking for the a fore mentioned man.

Harry was so glad that everything had worked out. Two days after the prom he was running through the school looking for Ginny, who had been avoiding him. When he bumped into Mrs. McGonagall she wasn't very happy, but at least she told him where to find the girl of his dreams.  
  
Harry was waiting in front of the Charms classroom impatiently. Five minutes later, Ginny finally came out the door. Before she could even react he had swept her in an embrace and pushed his lips onto hers. Ginny pushed him away, but she didn't get to say anything, because Harry had started talking rapidly.

"Ginny I found the solution! I'm going to be the new DADA teacher! That way, I won't have to leave an we can still be together! Dumbledore allowed it!"

"Oh Harry really?"

"Yes!" He kissed her and this time she yielded into his passion.

OK guys that was my first fic anbd although there's probably a million out there that are very similar I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave me a little review.


End file.
